


Clumsy is as clumsy does

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Era, M/M, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's clumsiness would get him into trouble someday. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy is as clumsy does

The clumsiest servant Arthur'd ever known, Merlin could trip over his own feet without a second thought. Perhaps that was Merlin's problem. He didn't think, just rushed headlong into unwashed laundry or danger or waggle-tailed puppies. But mostly danger.

So Arthur kept him close, to stop the idiot from killing himself by stumbling over a wet rag.

Merlin eventually toppling into Arthur's arms was predictable as sunrise. What Arthur couldn't foresee was how sweet Merlin would taste when he kissed Arthur, and then, unapologetic, dove in for another.

And if they toppled onto Arthur's bed, well, clumsiness had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
